Quiet and Alone
by Converse on the Tardis
Summary: I am the son of Steve Carlsberg. My bloodstone chants are quiet and lonely, and I fell in love with a beautiful, perfect girl.
1. Chapter 1

Cecil complained about Dad on the radio again. I don't know how Dad has survived this long to be honest. I think we'll all be better off when he's stuck in the abandoned mine shaft with nothing but his fellow conspiracy theorists and HBO. A little Game of Thrones would probably be good for him.

There was a Boy Scout meeting today. We started learning more about the Hooded Figures, but then the troop leader suddenly vaporized. For the rest of the meeting we watched George Holmes make a miniature model of his family's bloodstones.

I decided I'd try to make a model of our family's bloodstones. I could keep it in my room with the real ones.

Maybe I could do a chant tonight and just _make _a model. But no. I'd need at least one more person, and Dad doesn't want to chant anymore. Every morning I have to do our chants by myself, quietly, so he doesn't hear. When he dug up the bloodstones I had to sneak them all up to my room. I dropped one on accident, so it's a little chipped, but it doesn't seem to have any ill effects on the chants or anything.

Or if it has, I hope they've all been directed at Desert Bluffs.

Anyway. school starts tomorrow, if the school is open. It's been on and off lately, since the teachers are apparently just blinking in and out of existence in the time signature of 12/8. But at least the band has been able to finally learn it.

Matt walked too close to the Dog Park yesterday, so he looks a little transparent. He says he only did it because he hoped he would grow a tentacle, but really all it did was turn him into a sort of ghost thing.

I'm keeping an eye out for a new best friend.

Dad just came home, cursing Cecil and the City Council. I think because he got 10 stamps, he's allowed to use those kinds of words around the house, and apply them to the City Council and to pillars of the community like Cecil. But I still don't like them very much, so I like to crawl into the bloodstone circle in my room and pretend I don't hear them. I imagine Cecil talking about pizza and rain and lights over Arby's so I don't have to hear my dad shouting. All I really want is to have a normal family. I don't know why I can't.


	2. Chapter 2

There was school today. I woke up early so I could do an extra long chant. I don't want to have a bad first day. I also hoped I could find a new friend, because Matt disappeared last night. (That was good though: it would have been awkward to see him.)

I didn't exactly find a new friend, but there's a new girl in my class. Apparently she was in the other class until just now, but I'd never seen her before. Oh well. It doesn't really matter, because she's absolutely gorgeous. She smiled at me over her lunch tray, and I felt embarrassed because I only ever bring a green apple for lunch. Getting hot lunch is so glamorous, especially when you have to dodge the lunch lady's fiery glare.

But her dress was so red and bouncy and her hair was so red and curly and bouncy, and her red shoes shone against the dull, probably bloodstained floor of the cafeteria.

I am absolutely certain that I am in love. She came and sat by me and told me her name was Carlotta, and what was my name, and it was nice to meet me and wow that was a good-looking apple and what are you writing and I thought City Council banned pens?

I mutely showed her the charcoal I had begged from Big Rico to be able to write my diary. I didn't show her the diary. I didn't even talk to her. God, it must have been awful. I hope she didn't find me dull. It seemed like she liked being able to talk without any interruptions, and her voice was really, really compelling for some reason.

Too soon, lunch was over, and I had only ever taken a single bite from my good-looking green apple and I was watching Carlotta's red hair, dress and shoes bounce away from me.

Tonight, I will chant extra hard. I think Dad's out, so maybe I'll be able to do it audibly too. That would help matters greatly, I think.

School in general is also going well. My Weird Spanish class is exactly as I'd hoped it would be. The curriculum changes they've implemented since it started have really helped the program along, I think.

School actually seemed a lot better after lunch. I'm not really sure why exactly, since I only had a bite of apple, but somehow my mood was just lifted up like a cloud.

Now that I think about it, it probably was Carlotta, wasn't it?

I'd better start the chant now. Longer, louder ones always work the best.


End file.
